When performing search using a search keyword entered by a user, a search engine needs to obtain authentication data linked to a corresponding search result so as to ensure trustworthiness of the search result. As shown in FIG. 6, the content in a box corresponding to “V2” is just part of website authentication data for the search result. Currently, because respective website authentication data are scattered in different traffics (e.g., Baidu Statistics, Baidu Koubei (Word-of-Mouth), Baidu Baike (Encyclopedia), etc.), when the search engine is searching the website authentication data, it has to search in different traffics based on URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) of search results. For example, it needs to search netizen comments data of a web site in the word-of-mouth authentication traffic, while search telephone authentication data of the website in a telephone authentication traffic. The authentication data obtained from searches in different traffics are likely repeated or not updated. Therefore, the existing approaches for a search engine to search website authentication data are rather inefficient, which affects the search engine in its search speed and the accuracy of authentication data.